


Nights Like These

by LightandLife123



Series: The Ruewen Chronicals [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightandLife123/pseuds/LightandLife123
Summary: Edaline and Grady run into each other on streets of Eternalia.
Relationships: Edaline Ruewen/Grady Ruewen
Series: The Ruewen Chronicals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768045
Kudos: 1





	Nights Like These

Edaline walked down the streets of Eternalia with her friends, Sloan and Adrenia, trying to decide where they wanted to eat. It had been 3 months since her Winnowing Gala. As promised, her mom had just let her move out and the 3 girls were celebrating. Of course, Edaline’s mother was exasperated that Edaline had not been on any dates since the gala and claimed it was Edaline’s fault for only speaking to the people she was already acquainted with, but Edaline had spoken to someone new at the gala. Although she would never have admitted it to anyone, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She had been so sure that he would come out of the storage alcove and put his name down on her dance card, but she hadn’t seen him for the rest of the night. She might have seen his broad shoulders and blonde hair wandering out the front door at the end of the party, but that was it. It didn’t matter she reminded herself for what must have been the 100th time. Neither of them had plans to form a match anytime soon which was kind of what she and her friends were celebrating. Now that they are settled into their new house they had plans to spend the next year exploring the Himalayas researching how animals had adapted to living on a plant polluted by humans.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Adrenia said, “My cousin is walking this way. I guess I should probably stop and talk to him. Don’t worry. It won’t take too long.” Edaline looked up to see 3 figures walking towards them. The one in the middle was tall with dark hair. He looked so much like Adrenia there was no question that they were related, but then the boy to his right caught her eye and her heart skipped a beat. It was Grady. Edaline’s mind went into overdrive. What should she say? What if he didn’t recognize her or remember her? Should she say something first or just pretend she didn’t see him there? She was saved from more stress when she heard Grady’s voice as the group arrived in front of them. 

“Edaline! Fancy running into you here. How are you?” He was smiling at her, and Edaline might have forgotten to breathe. The dark haired boy in the middle looked between them with one eyebrow raised before he started talking to Adrenia. Edaline was only vaguely aware of what they were saying as she stared at Grady. Was he really standing in front of her looking strikingly handsome in a charcoal gray cape and tunic? He gave her a quizzical look. She realized she had been caught staring and she hadn’t answered his questions. She felt her face flush red as she squeaked out. “Oh hey! I’m fine.” She said, forcing a smile. Crap. She should have asked him a question like how was he doing. He was going to think she was so rude. Why had she suddenly forgotten all the rules of polite conversation? She needed to get out of here before she made an even bigger fool of herself. But Grady’s smile just widened and she could have sworn she saw a twinkle in his eye. “Well, I’m glad to hear it. And what brings you ladies out on this lovely night in Eternalia?”   
“Oh, well, we were trying to decide where we wanted to go eat. What are your plans for tonight?” Edaline managed to say. Thank goodness she was finally able to complete a sentence. 

“Those were our plans too. We should combine forces and all go together. I know this fantastic little pub that is only a few blocks from here. It’ll be fun.” Edaline glanced at her friends and then, at the two beside Grady. She realized Adrenia and her cousin had finished their conversation and everyone was looking at her and Grady. However, this didn’t seem to make Grady uncomfortable at all. “Of course, only if there are no objections.” He said looking around at the group.  
“No that sounds like a good idea.” Sloan said in a hurry looking very pointedly at Grady and back at Edaline. Introductions were made and the six of them headed down the road Grady in the lead. They rounded the corner and I entered a door painted bright red with ruins across the top but Edaline didn’t have time to read them as Grady quickly ushered them in. Inside was a fairly small but very crowded room. The roof was entirely made of stained glass and there were several floor to ceiling windows as well. The light refracted through the panes making the room a rainbow of colors. There was a cozy fireplace on the corner and none of the furniture matched and yet it all seemed to go together. There were so many couches, squishy arm chairs, tables and booths squeezed together that Edaline was surprised the staff was able to bring elves their orders. Grady leaned closer to Edaline so she could hear him over the crowd. “This place is super popular but they refuse to expand. They think it makes them more exclusive and mysterious when they have to turn people away when they reach capacity. I know the people who run this place, so we will be seated no problem.” She nodded and looked around trying to find where they could possibly be seated. Just then she heard someone yell above the crowd.   
“Grady!” An elf with curly brown hair and extremely light eyes came up and gave him a hug. His clothes were a little shabby, but his smile was infectious. “Where have you been lately?! I feel like you’ve barely been here in months. And Alden! Quinlin! It’s good to see you too.” He said spotting them and giving them quick hugs too. “Sorry we’ve been away for so long, Tove. The counsel has been running is a bit ragged. That’s why we’re here though. We’ve been promised we’ll be off assignment for at least a month and we are ready to celebrate!” Alden explained. 

“And I see you've brought company.” Tove replied with a mischievous grin.

“Allow me to introduce my cousin Adrenia Vacker and her friends Sloan and Edaline.” Tove smiled warmly and gave her a wink that suddenly made her very aware that she was standing extremely close to Grady. Their arms were basically touching. She blushed and tried to casually put some distance between them. She didn’t want people to get the wrong idea. Tove led them through the winding path of furniture to a table in the back corner. “It might be a bit of a squeeze to fit all six of you but it’s all I have at the moment.”   
“This will work perfectly, Tove.” Grady said, clapping him on the shoulders. Just then, there was a large crash behind a door Edaline assumed led to the kitchen, and Tove rushed off.

“Tove owns this place.” Grady explained and she was surprised to see him pulling out one of the chairs and gesturing for her to sit down. “He’s one of my middle brother’s best friends. Although, I see him way more than I see either of my brothers.” His smile fell but then it came back quickly. “So what do you think?” And Edaline turned to find Grady’s eyes looking at her so earnestly. His face was very close to hers because the table was a tad crowded with all of them seated. Edaline felt the bottom drop out from her stomach and heat flush her cheeks again. She had no choice but to look away. It was too intense. Grady shifted slightly away from her at this and cleared his throat. “I mean it’s not for everyone.” He added quickly. “I realize most people come to Eternalia looking for the height of luxury and this place is a bit eclectic. If you and your friends would rather go somewhere else I totally understand.” 

“Oh no, Grady! Not at all! I love it. Really. I’ve never been anywhere like it. The ceiling is so amazing and it feels way more intimate than most restaurants in Eternalia.” Intimate really, Edaline? Why was that the word you chose to use? What was it about this man that made her lose all sense. She usually was so calm and comfortable in social situations but there was something about Grady Ruewen that seemed to set her world spinning on a totally different axis. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to think anything was strange about her choice of words and grinned at her again. Edaline was sure she could never get tired of that smile. But no, she reminded herself. That’s not what this was. Hadn’t their friendship, if you could even call it that, been founded in the fact the both were definitely not ready to settle down. Nope, they were only friends. Acquaintances really and she kept reminding herself of that every time their arms accidentally brushed during dinner or when Grady ordered his favorite dish from the menu and made her try some of his. (To be fair he tried to force everyone to try it but she was the only one who actually did.) The group as a whole got along well and they played a few drinking games and laughed really loudly and before Edaline knew it, it was close to midnight. She got up from the table stumbling a little feeling that happy buzz that came from consuming just the right amount of Elfian wine. Grady steadied her and placed her cape around her shoulders as they left the pub. She leaned against the building outside waiting for her friends to finish paying their tabs and looked to see Grady leaning on the wall next to her. “I had a really good time.” Edaline said quietly. “I’m glad we really did run into each other again.” 

“Me too.” Grady said staring across the street. “I’d like to run into you again sometime. Maybe we could bump into each other here next week around the same time.” Edaline’s heart quickened. Was he asking her on a date? But then he added, “I usually go out every Wednesday with Alden and Quinlin so you guys should definitely join us again.” Edaline deflated. So not a date. She put on a smile and told him she’d see him next week before pulling out her home crystal and stepping into the light. 

Of course her friends peppered her with hundreds of questions when they got home although Edaline was not in the mood to answer them. “He doesn’t want to settle down with a match anytime soon.” She finally snapped after telling them the whole story. “He told me that himself, so I don’t know why you two are assuming we will be more than friends.”   
“You also said no guy at your Winnowing Gala would catch your eye but here you are completely smitten and very defensive about it might I add. Maybe he feels the same way.” Sloan said before walking away so Edaline wouldn’t have time to retort. 

The next few weeks the group got together multiple times and fell into an easy groove rhythm of friendship. A few times they went out dancing, and one week they met up at an over the top party Adrenia threw when her brother got engaged. Usually they met at the little Pub in Eternalia. Some weeks additional people were added, and some weeks not everyone could make it but Grady was always there. Edaline quickly found herself counting down the days until she would see him again. 

He was so easy to talk to, it was a little scary. She found herself telling him things about herself that even her friends of years didn’t know. She wasn’t necessarily a secretive person but she’s always kept her thoughts and dreams close to her chest. With Grady, all he had to do was ask and the words came tumbling out. She told him that her favorite place in the world was her grandparents’ estate where they helped train animals before sending them to the sanctuary. She told him all about her little sister and her fears that her parents loved Juline more. She told him about how she slipped in the cafeteria in her 5th year at Firefox and ended up on the floor covered in purple goop. The only thing she didn’t tell him was that she thought she was falling for him and whenever she imagined her future he was there. 

If Grady liked her even a fraction as much as she liked him, she couldn’t tell. He was a good listener, witty, and had a dry sense of humor. He always had the most creative dares when the group played truth or dare and he knew the best drinking games. He had rescued Sloan, Adrenia, and Edaline from having to talk to creepy guys at the bar more than once. He was the life of the party at most gatherings. Everyone flocked to him. She could tell his best friends trusted him unfailingly. She was pretty sure he didn’t have feelings for her, but not knowing was tearing her up inside. She had to figure it out, and she was going to do it tonight. If he didn’t like her, which she suspected was the case, she could at least try to move on as friends.

The group arrived in front of the red pub door right on time. It would be the last time they would all be together for a while because the boys were leaving on assignment the next day with an indefinite time table. Adrenia has just been sworn in as a regent and would be in training for the next month. They sat down at their usual table and had just finished ordering when Grady stood up and made a proclamation. 

“Tonight will be a night future generations will talk about and memorials will be erected to remind the masses of what happened here. Tonight we settle once and for all who will reign supreme in the Elfin Pub games.” He stood on his chair and turned to yell at the rest of the people in the crowd. “Elves of Eteranlia, are you ready!!” The elves in the pub cheered and clinked their mugs before returning to their own conversations. 

It turned out Elfin Pub games ended up being a series of challenges Tove had helped Grady set up. Teams of 2 competed in a variety of categories and until the team was named Queen and King of the Elfian Pub games. Grady had the 3 boys draw names out of a hat. Quinlin was with Adrenia, Alden was with Sloan, and Grady was with Edaline. Her heart beat erratically when Grady pulled her name out of the hat, fist pumped in the air with a manic grin, and then leaned over to whisper. “We’re going to be unstoppable.   
The games went well into the night. They played charades, pictonairy, trivia, and heads-up. They also had a dance off (as judged by the other people in the pub), an Elfian wine chugging contest, a challenge to see who could eat some really disgusting food the fastest, and a levitation competition. By the end of it Edaline was exhausted, a little queasy, and so delighted because she and Grady had blown everyone else away.” 

When the final game was finished, Grady let out a loud whoop, picked her up and spun her around. Then he made her stand on their chair as he yelled, “I present to you, Queen Edaline of the Pub games!” 

She couldn’t stop laughing when she tried to return the favor and announce him as Pub games King. 

“Well, of course you won.” Alden said a little put out. “You created all games so you had a definite advantage.” 

“No way. I came up with the games, but Tove made all the questions and categories so I didn’t know what was coming. You’re just jealous because we make such a dream team. Right, Eda?” He said turning to her and suddenly Edaline was aware they were very close together and he was looking very cute with his cheeks flushed and his hair sticking up all over his head. She only nodded. 

“Yeah, well, I’m heading home so I can actually get some sleep before tomorrow.” He gave everyone a hug goodbye, so she knew he wasn’t too mad. One by one her friends took off until it was just Grady and Edaline. Sloan had given her a very knowing smile before she disappeared. 

“Do you need any more help cleaning up?” Edaline said just Grady asked. “Do you want to go walk outside for a second to get some fresh air?” Edaline nodded and Grady motioned for her to lead the way. When they reached the sidewalk, Edaline noticed how close they were standing. In the crowded pub, that distance had felt normal but here in the open it made Edaline’s face feel like it was on fire. She took a few steps to the side so there was more room between them. Grady seemed to frown a little but didn’t say anything.   
The pair walked in silence for a few minutes during which Edaline had a mini meltdown in her head. Should she say something? Why wasn’t he talking? It wasn’t like him to be so quiet. Maybe she should go home. Should she tell him she had a headache? Was he feeling as awkward as she was? Was this just a friendship walk to celebrate winning the games?  
Eventually Grady cleared his throat. “I hoped you had fun tonight. I meant it when I said we made a dream team. We were unstoppable.” 

“Oh yeah.” Edaline squeaked out. “It was really fun. It’s great having a friend who is on the same wavelength for all those games. It was like you were reading my mind!” She could have sworn that Grady gave a small frown in the dark, but maybe she was imagining it. 

“Yeah totally.” He said after a best, “Here’s the thing Edaline, I wanted to ask you something. I was wondering…” he looked over at her and stopped. She must have looked crazy because he just shook his head and said, “You look like you’re about to collapse from exhaustion and anxious energy. Maybe we should head home for the night.” Grady started to reach for his home necklace. 

“What were you going to ask me?” Edaline demanded suddenly so certain she needed to know it.

“Nothing that can’t wait.” Grady said with a smile. He reached up and squeezed her shoulder. “I’ll see you in a week or two Edaline.” He turned again to go and she stopped him again this time grabbing his hand. 

“No. I’m not leaving until you tell me what you were going to say.” She looked up at him as he tried to avoid her eyes. He kind of looked nervous so she added. “Please.”   
Grady sighed and then ran his hand down his face. “Look Edaline, the thing is, I don’t know if I can be just friends with you. I mean if that is what you want I’ll try really hard.” He explained hurriedly before he dove back in. “I know when we met you were very set on having some years of freedom and you weren’t looking to date and I totally understand that. That’s kind of where I thought I was, too. But I don’t know, I thought maybe we could go on a few dates and give it a try. It could be super casual or whatever you want. I just feel like there is something here, and if I let it slip away, I might regret it. But like I said, it’s up to you.” Edaline stood there mouth agape. She felt like her brain was misfiring. 

“Please say something.” Grady begged. Edaline was still trying to string a sentence together when he added. “Well, this is completely embarrassing, so I am going to let you go. I guess I’ll see you around at some point.” And he turned to go, again. 

“Wait, no, Grady!” Word finally burst from Edaline. Grady turned back to her looking hopeful. 

“Yeah.”

“Are you being serious right now.” 

“Of course I’m being serious. I wouldn’t joke about something like this.” He said it a little harshly but Edaline could tell it was from embarrassment. His face was turning very red.   
“Then, yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“Yes, Grady. I will go on a date with you.” Grady’s smile almost blew her a way. 

“Ok really? I wasn’t expecting you to say yes. What do you want to do? Nevermind, let me figure it out. I’ll make it a surprise. When should we go? I’ll hail you.” He paused. “Maybe I should go before I make an even bigger fool of myself.” 

“No, it’s adorable.” Edaline replied when a smirk and Grady took a step forward and grabbed her hand. 

“You won’t regret it.” They smiled at each other for a moment before Grady looked at the sky. “I really do have to go if I’m going to get any sleep at all. I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone, but we can plan everything when I get back.” Edaline just smiled and nodded. Grady took another step closer and reached for her face. Was he going to kiss her? Instead he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and whispered. “Thank you.” 

“For what.” She asked? 

“For just being you.” He looked into her eyes and said, “I’ll hail you on your imparter as soon as I get back. I promise.” He lifted her hand to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss. Edaline couldn’t help but think this moment felt like she was living in a novel. But then Grady was raising his home crystal and stepped l into the light with a final smirk and wave.   
As soon as he was gone, Edaline leaned against the wall to catch her breath, a smile pasted on her face. She gave a little skip hop and then walked into her own light path to go home.


End file.
